In liquid crystal display technology, a parallax-barrier method is usually used to achieve 3D display. In this method, a display unit and a parallax barrier are used, and the parallax barrier, as an optical element having transparent portions and light-shielding stripes arranged periodically, is arranged below the display unit.
Based on the above principle, there exist three kinds of elements for achieving 3D display, i.e., liquid crystal shutter slit grating (active barrier), liquid crystal lens grating and active retarder. As shown in FIG. 1, a display panel 1 is arranged below a 3D element 2, through which a 3D image can be viewed by a user.
Recently, the display panel 1 usually adopts a liquid crystal mode of horizontal deflection, including IPS, FFS, and so on. Such a display panel has the advantages such as no ripples occur while being pressed, and has a wide viewing angle. However, the liquid crystal display panel using this technology is easily interrupted by an external signal. In the prior art, a layer of transparent electrodes 3 (as shown in FIG. 1) is usually arranged outside the display panel 1 so as to shield the interference from the external signal. But new elements are required in this approach which will cause increasing in production cost.